


Poetry in the Jukebox

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Toby both resigns from their jobs at the White House, and they are now Professor Cregg and Ziegler.





	Poetry in the Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Dani Beth 

Title: Poetry In The Jukebox <maybe> 

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. They belong to Mr. Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere. Just keep my name attached. 

Category: Alternate Universe. 

Notes: I wanted to do something different. Everyone is writing about the here and now. I wanted to write about the possible future. So, here it is.

~*~*~

Shifting from foot to foot, he looked over the crowd of people and smiled and laughed in all the right spots as the President spoke. It was his speech up there anyway that he was saying, so he knew what was coming next.

The White House Press Secretary walked out and smiled at him. "Hey Sam."

"Margot," he said and nodded back.

"You going to the thing later?" Margot Rickman questioned.

"No."

Taken aback, she furrowed her brow and said, "May I ask why?"

"I'm meeting some friends," Sam Seaborn told her and then began clapping like the rest of the people. Patting her shoulder, he smiled and said, "See ya later."

~*~*~

"Damn it!" She cried, slipping slightly on the ice. Gripping her ankle, she limped over to the bench and sat.

"See, this is what happens when we fight," a low voice broke through her thoughts. "How bad is it?"

Lifting her leg, C.J. Cregg whimpered, "It hurts."

"Can you stand?" Toby Ziegler asked.

Standing, she braced herself on his shoulder and bit her lip as put her foot on the ground. "Only damage is that my heel broke." And then pain shot up her leg and she let out a cry.

"Did you sprain it?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Her voice was breathy. "And I'm making us late."

"Don't worry about it. Who knows, the President's speech could've gone over," Toby reassured her.

"Why did we agree to meeting them?" she asked as they walked down the street.

Helping her cross the street, Toby gave her a grin. "You were the one that picked up the phone."

"Which almost gave Josh a heart attack, I know." Pointing to a door, C.J. asked, "This the place."

"Yep."

~*~*~

Checking his watch once more, Sam looked at the door and smiled when he saw his two friends walk in. Nudging his wife, he pointed and she smiled.

"We were getting worried," Mallory told them. "And what happened to your foot?"

"Sorry. I slipped on some ice. I'm okay. Really." C.J. blushed. "How'd it go tonight?"

"Usual. Crowds love the President." Sam lifted his glass and the bartender walked over. "I'll have another."

"All right. Ma'am?"

"Me too."

"And what can I get you two?" the Bartender asked Toby and C.J.

Shifting on the stool, C.J. stared at the man for a moment. "Oh, just water please."

"Scotch."

"Water?" Mal asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was always told that alchohol wasn't good for the baby when you're pregnant." Smiling at the man, she murmured, "Thank you."

~**~

"How's the ankle doing?" Toby asked as they walked into their house.

"Fine, I just want to go lay down," C.J. mumbled, crashing on the couch. "I thought Mallory was gonna fall right off that chair when I told her I was pregnant."

"Me too," he snickered. Grabbing her foot, he started to massage it. Watching her, he grinned. "Feel better now?"

"Hmm. Uh-huh." Lifting her upper body up by her elbows, C.J. sighed. "Well Professor Ziegler, don't you think we should be going to bed?"

Walking to her, he lifted her into his arms and smiled. "I do believe that is the best thing you have suggested all night."

  

****

  


End file.
